1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of an electro-optic apparatus, an electro-optic apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a display apparatus which displays an image, there is a display apparatus using an electrophoretic method with microcapsules. The display apparatus using an active matrix method is provided with a driving circuit which drives a microcapsule at each of the intersections of a plurality of row electrodes extended in the row direction and a plurality of column electrodes extended in the column direction. When a voltage is applied to the row electrodes and the column electrodes, electrical potential difference is generated between electrodes provided in the driving circuit and electrodes which face the electrodes provided in the driving circuit while interposing the microcapsules therebetween. When the electrical potential difference is generated between the electrodes which face each other while interposing the microcapsules therebetween, white particles and black particles which are included in each of the microcapsules move based on an electric field which is generated by the electrical potential difference. When the distribution of the white particles and the black particles which are included in each of the microcapsules changes, an optical reflectance property varies, so that an image is displayed.
However, in the display apparatus using the electrophoretic method, rewriting of an image may be performed across a plurality of frames when display is changed using the active matrix method. However, if the rewriting is started on an entire screen when the rewriting of the image is performed across the plurality of frames, it is difficult to perform new writing for a time period until the writing is terminated. Therefore, when an image is edited or deleted, a subsequent writing starts after writing of an image is terminated once, so that it takes long time, thereby causing a problem from the viewpoint of operability.
Here, in order to solve such a problem, a method of performing writing by performing a pipeline process in units of a partial region is designed (refer to JP-A-2009-251615). According to the method disclosed in JP-A-2009-251615, when an image is written in two partial regions which are not overlapped with each other on a screen by deviating timing, writing can be started on a partial region on which writing is started afterward even though writing of a partial region on which writing is started in advance is not completed, so that display speed is improved compared to a case where this method is not used.
In the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2009-251615, an image is displayed in such a way that image data is written in a memory which stores data for each pixel of the image to be displayed and the written data is read. When the display apparatus changes the image, the image is changed in such a way that the memory is accessed for each pixel. However, in this display apparatus, the number of accesses to the memory increases as the number of pixels increases, so that the power which is consumed when the memory is accessed increases.